megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rise Kujikawa
Rise Kujikawa, also known by her stage name Risette, is a character from Persona 4. A famous teen idol, Rise is well-known amongst teenagers and adults, but quits her job suddenly, citing health reasons. Appearance *''Persona 4: Information/Support Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Character,Lover Arcana *Persona 4: The Golden: Information/Support Character Design Rise is a short teenager with reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her normal outfit consists of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an orange top and white pants in summer. During explorations in the Midnight Channel and at school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath and wears pink glasses only supporting the team/members. At the summer festival, Rise can be seen wearing a kimono like the rest of the girls. Before transferring to Yasogami High and while working at her grandmother's shop, Rise wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, rather flirty, is very bubbly, and can be quite boastful about herself. She used to be an idol but she quit to work at her family business, (citing health reasons) after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the 'real' Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Profile *'Age': 15 (At first appearance/16 upon meeting Protagonist) *'Date of Birth:' June 1st, 1995 *'Zodiac:' Gemini *'Height:' 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight:' 41kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Initial Persona': Himiko *'Ultimate Persona': Kanzeon *'Arcana': Lovers ''Persona 4 A cheery-looking female with reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails, Rise is first seen in a commercial, where she advertises the fictional diet soda "Calorie Magic." Rise, despite her uprising fame, eventually quits her job and decides to settle down in her hometown, Yasoinaba, to live with her grandmother. While being asked upon her decisions of choosing to stay in Yasoinaba despite the murder cases happening recently, Rise insisted to live in Yasoinaba, and explains that her sudden decision of quitting her job is due to stress. Following Rise's return to Yasoinaba, the whole town rustles to Rise's grandmother's tofu store, Marukyu, hoping to see Rise. Since Rise has appeared in the TV news, the Investigation Team becomes worried that Rise might get kidnapped and killed in the Midnight Channel, and goes to warn her. Rise is portrayed as cheerful, outspoken, naughty, having a cute personality, and is quite boastful about herself. She is referred to as a "dangerous girl" by Chie Satonaka, due to her boldness in flirting with the Protagonist. She appeared to be flirtatious too, as she sometimes teases Yosuke, Kanji, and the Protagonist in flirting manners. Rise is quickly annoyed by even small things, which ends up with her crying dramatically and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive, she pouted when Protagonist asked her if the new idol is cute, telling him that when she's still around, he mustn't call another girl "cute". Rise also shown her competitive side at many occasions, and she likes to teases the others, such as teasing about Yukiko's insecurity and cooking. Rise, along with Yukiko , cried when the Protagonist left and she will confess her love both when the Protagonist maxed her S.Link and when she's running for his train. Hoping to catch the culprit, the Investigation Team proposes a stake out on the Marukyu Tofu Store, but their actions are found out by Tohru Adachi, the assistant of Detective Ryotaro Dojima. The Investigation Team eventually teams up with Adachi, the assistant of Ryotaro Dojima. Through their stake out, they eventually caught a stalker, however, the stalker anxiously denies his connection with the murder cases. Not believing his words, Adachi took the stalker away. However, during their way back passing the Marukyu Store, Rise's grandmother claims that Rise has gone away. Panicked, the Investigation Team decides to tune in the Midnight Channel again, and realizes that they were too late: Rise has already been kidnapped. Eventually after gathering clues, the Investigation Team managed to detect Rise's location in the Midnight Channel, and sets out to rescue her. The Investigation Team eventually finds Rise, along with the other 'Rise'. The other 'Rise' taunts Rise, telling her that in actuality, this is what she desired, and the fact that she knew is because she is Rise, and begins performing a pole-dance in an alluring fashion. Confused and surprised, Rise denies the Shadows' claims, and exclaims that the shadow is not her. .]] Fueled by Rise's declaration, the other 'Rise' transforms into a shadow and attacks the party. However, Shadow Rise's analytical abilities proved to be more than a match, and the party was brought to the edge of defeat. Laughing at their incompetence, the Shadow Rise readies for another strike, but Teddie eventually charges towards the Shadow, performs a suicidal attack and weakens the Shadow. However, Teddie himself suffers a massive backdraft, and becomes a wrinkling, skinny bear. Accepting her true self, the Shadow nods, and transforms into Himiko, becoming Rise's Persona. After her kidnapping, Rise shows a less-than-subtle crush towards the Protagonist, and eventually creates the Lovers Arcana Social Link with him. Through the Protagonist's interactions with Rise, Rise reveals that during her childhood, she was a shy, lonely child, and that nobody had high expectations of her. Due to her shyness, she was constantly bullied by her classmates, until a relative submitted her application to an idol competition, which she won. Ironically, her original motivation of accepting the prize was so once she becomes popular, she would have more friends. However, she eventually realizes that her 'friends' are only interested in the fabricated personality of teen-idol 'Risette', but not Rise Kujikawa, the young girl from Yasoinaba. Rise later found out that after she abandons showbiz, her old manager found another rising star, which greatly irritates her. By the end of the Social Link, Rise eventually realize that 'Risette' isn't a fabricated personality, but one of her many traits. Upon her realization, Rise exclaims that she would return to her job as an idol in spring, hoping to show the world her other traits other than 'Risette'. With Rise finally finding her resolution, her persona transfigures into Kanzeon. Rise would also give the Protagonist her signed photo, bestowing the Ultimate Form of Lovers Arcana, Ishtar, the Goddess of Love. If the Protagonist decides to make an intimate relationship with Rise, and accepts Rise's invitation text message on the Christmas Eve to spend time with her, the Protagonist will receive the accessory Silver Bangle, which raises the user's SP by 50%. Rise's cooking skills are explored later in the storyline, revealing that she enjoys using large amount of spice in her cooking, making everything she cooks very spicy and making them unable to taste the other ingredients in her food. While she often taunts Yukiko and Chie about their cooking skills, her cooking skills turns out to be just as bad as Yukiko and Chie's. Rise's Persona is Himiko of The Lovers Arcana, who wears a white gown, has a satellite dish for a face and holds an object similar to the torch wielded by the actual Himiko. She will provide background and enemy information for the front lines during and outside of battles. Her Shadow is a colorful pole dancer with pigtails like hers. Her Midnight Channel dungeon is a strip club. They all represent her desire to strip away her 'idol' self so that other people will know the real Rise. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, Rise is seen in the intro discussing her leave just before her concert. She then meets Yu on June 20 after dropping her cellphone without any notice when she was hiding from fans in her disguise. Before departing, Yu calls her strap "yummy" for being a shape of a food. Rise is seen again by Yu and the others to check up and warn her at the Mayu Q Tofu Shop. Later on, she runs into them again after being stalked by a Rise-fan. During the incident, she is escorted out by Yu and head to the Samegawa Flood Plain. Rise then discusses about her former life as pop star, and how no one sees her true self, but only as Risette. She then rips a page off a magazine that she finds and makes a paper airplane. Yu then makes an origami crane which causes Rise to copy him, but turns out terrible. She later tries again and makes perfect crane. On June 23, she transfers to Yasogami High earlier before her resolves and awakens her persona. Rise realized that Yu is actually 2nd year, calling him sempai. As she and Yu see the media at the entrance, Yu takes her to a different route to hide and escape. Yu then grabs her hand and takes her to Mayu Q Tofu Shop, but stumble across more media at the front door. Soon later, her former manager, Inoue, comes to ask her something important and they discuss the matters at Tatsuhime Shrine. As she thought that they wanted her back as pop star, Inoue revealed she is replaced by another actor/pop star and that she is no longer needed. After Inoue leaves the shrine, Rise becomes shocked about the news, having Yu to comfort her. Suddenly, after Yu questions about her decisions for taking a hiatus, she gets angry and accuses him for not "seeing the real her" and runs away. On the same night, she is seen inside the T.V world during the midnight channel, leaving behind her cell phone. On June 24, when Shadow Rise shows her others self with different identify and tell her which is her real self, then Rise starting to struggle and so much despair she have that she can't tell which is her. After Shadow Rise transformed, she murmured Yu's name she fell unconscious for almost the rest of he battle until she wake up to see her shadow form and was to admit it until her Shadow tell she to shut up but Teddie with amazing strength to defeated it. As her Shadow self revert back(but still on the ground laying down) she apologized and finally accept her, as her other self smiled she is reborn as her persona, Himiko. When Shadow Teddie transformed and begins to suck them in, Rise asked Yu that she can helped to located Teddie with her persona. As she summoned her persona awhile Yu holding on to her along with his persona, Izanagi along to Himiko begin to scan but unable the found Teddie inside Shadow Teddie due to the heavy fog. Then finally she able to found Teddie in the lower chest and then Yu's persona was able to defeated. When Yu took her home, Rise ask he if he can can join them to catch the culprit, then she hold on to his arm as the sign that she has affection on him. Then on July 10, when she revealed her true self and was happy to help out, as Yu give her the glasses and she wearing them to thought to be symbol of their group. Then on July 27 she managed with her persona, Himiko to located Mitsuo's direction. Then in Shadow Mitsuo's illusion where Yu lost his friends, Rise moved to another city with her grandma like was rumored and she disconnected her cellphone with Yu and she didn't say anything nor goodbye to him and the others. On August 16 when Rise and others joined Nanako to help her to find Yu but they give up. Then they find "Teddie" rod the bus and begins to questioned him, she notice him something and agreed with Chie and Yukiko that it doesn't seem natural. After "Teddie" ran away from them which leaves Rise and others confused and shocked. Then on August 18, After hearing from the guys Rise couldn't believe it that Yu dating another women until see it and she also agree with Nanako that they should spy on Yu together, then Teddie gave them goofy glasses to Rise and others as their disguise so Yu won't notice them, she feel aware by wearing them until they found Yu another older women which they replied that "She's super old!" in deep shocked. Battle Quotes *Alright! Level up! (Level Up) * This one's strong, watch yourself! (Encountered Powerful Enemy) * Haah it's a no-brainer, I'm sure you'll win! (Encountered Weak Enemy) * Three enemies on the field! Be careful (Encountered 3 Enemies) * There are five enemies! Don't let 'em get you. (Encountered 5 enemies) * Tee-hee! Senpai! That was soo cool! (Protagonist dodges attack) * Oh, nice move, Yosuke-senpai! (Yosuke dodges attack) * You hit its weakness, Yukiko-Senpai. * You struck its weak-point, Chie-Senpai! * Enemy Down. Show it what you've got, Kanji-kun! * Two enemies down. Do it again, Chie-senpai! * Enemy down! That's the spirit, Teddie! (Teddie downs enemy) * Enemy defeated. Go for broke, Teddie! (Teddie defeats 1 enemy) * Enemy defeated. Keep it up, Yosuke -senpai! (Yosuke defeats 1 enemy) * You're on a roll, Sempai! Two defeated. (Protagonist defeats 2 enemies) * Wow, Naoto-kun! You defeated two enemies. (Naoto defeats 2 enemies) * Three enemies defeated! You're so cool, Senpai. * Only one enemy left! you can do it! (One enemy left) * One enemy to go! Keep it up! (One enemy left) * Only two/three enemies left! (2/3 enemies left) * Three enemies left! You can win this! (3 enemies left) * Four of them! You need to thin 'em out. (4 enemies left) * It got back up, defeat it fast! (Enemy gets up from Down) * Gee, it's like an endless stream of 'em! (A ____-King Shadow summoned a ____-Bambino Shadow) * Ehh!? ___-senpai, someone heal him/her! (A Party Member Dying) * Guys...you're really low on health...! (Party Is Low on Health) * ...shouldn't someone heal ___-senpai...? (A Party Member Dying) * Puh...you're up! Ok, time for an counter-attack! (Protagonist Recovers From Knocked Down/Dizzy Status) * No don't be afraid, I'm here with you! (Protagonist is Frightened) * ___-senpai's scared! (A Party Member is Frightened) * ___-senpai is useless! (A Party Member is Exhausted) * ___-senpai's persona is sealed! (A Party Member is Silenced) * Yosuke-senpai lost it! (Yosuke is Enraged) * Yukiko-senpai's scary when she's mad. (Enraged Yukiko defeats an enemy) * Kanji-kun's pissed off! (Kanji is Enraged) * Wh-What is this thing? It feels really bad...(Meeting the Reaper in a New Game +) * That one's totally weak! Better not lose. (Analyzing Weak Enemy) * Noooooo problem. It'll be over in a flash! (Analyzing Weak Enemy) * Wow, it's puny! This'll be cake. (Analyzing Weak Enemy) * You can win this, just don't use light on it. (Analyzing Enemy w/ Light Repel) * Physical attacks won't work on that runt? (Analyzing Enemy w/ Physical Repel) * Ice should work well, you can win this, guys! (Analyzing Enemy w/ Ice Weakness) * It's weak to ice! This should be easy! (Analyzing Enemy w/ Ice Weakness) * It's weak to fire! Hehe, this'll be easy! (Analyzing Enemy w/ Fire Weakness) * It's weak to wind! This'll be a breeze! (Analyzing Enemy w/ Wind Weakness) * It's BEARY weak to electricity! *giggle* (Analyzing Enemy w/ Elctricity Weakness) * You can win this, just don't use light on it. (Analyzing Enemy w/ Light Repel) * Light won't work. Plan B anyone? (Analyzing Enemy w/ Light Repel) * Yes! We won! Congrats, guys. (Protagonist defeats final enemy) * Hey, it's weak to fire! That's hot! (Using Weakness Scan on Enemy w/ Fire Weakness) * It's weak to electricity! Zap em'! (Using Weakness Scan on Enemy w/ Electricity Weakenss) * Wind will work. Blow it away guys!. (Using Weaknesss scan on Enemy w/ Wind Weakness) * The enemy's weakness is darkness! It's doomed! (Using Weakness Scan on Enemy w/ Dark Weakness) Trivia *Rise's appearance and name closely resemble those of her Japanese voice actress, Rie Kugimiya. Rise even wears thigh-highs like many of the female characters Rie Kugimiya voices. *During the visit in Port Island's Club Escapade, Rise revealed that she had a secret show two years ago and the power went out in the middle of her performance. It's a clear reference of the events in Persona 3 before the first Full Moon Operation in September 2009 and Shinjiro also mentioned the power incident before the battle with the shadow. *Rise's early concept art looks somewhat like Lisa Silverman of the Persona 2 duology. This may have influenced a scene after the exams before the summer in which she says "What do I need to know English for? I can always ask for a translator!" Lisa also had trouble with the English language despite being born to American parents. This line is later given to Chie, who also has multiple similarities to Lisa. **Some of Rise's early concept art resembles the Moon S. Link character Ai Ebihara, or Saki Konishi. *Rise is a famous idol, but none of her songs are heard in the game. It can be assumed that she was typically a gravure idol as multiple commercials and ads were heard of her, with no mention to her singing. The anime changed this, and devoted an opening to Rise singing. Rise's Japanese VA, Rie Kugimiya, is also popular for voicing another idol, Iori Minase, from IDOLM@STER fame. *Rise is the only member of the main cast who possesses a Persona not based off a figure of native Japanese descent. *In one of the new screenshots for Persona 4: The Golden, Rise's jacket for when the Investigation Team goes on the recently announced skiing trip says "Lovers" on the front; The Arcana her Persona Himiko/Kanzeon is catagorized in. Gallery Image:P4-Rise-Glasses.jpg|Rise's personalized glasses. Image:Rise-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Rise's expressions (battle) Image:Rise-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Rise's expressions (normal) Image:Rise-Expressions3.jpg|Concept artwork of Rise's expressions P4-rise-kujikawa4.gif|Rise Kujikawa Sketches Rise character artwork.jpg|Rise artwork of Persona 4 manga Persona 4 Rise.jpg|Rise in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Persona 4 ultimate Rise.jpg|Rise in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Persona 4 Rise 2.jpg|Rise's anime close up Rise being interview by the media.jpg|Rise is being interview by media Rise appear briefly in the midnight channel.jpg|"Rise" is seen briefly in Midnight Channel Persona 4 rise.jpg|Rise receiving a tarot card, Lovers Arcana after accepting her other self Rise somehow reaction to Yu look after aging into old man.jpg|Rise reaction to Yu after he aging into an old man Rise wearing bikini swimsuit.png|Rise wearing swimsuit during Miss beauty pageant Rise.png|Rise in second opening of the animation Persona 4 The Animation - Charlie as a Pimp 512.jpg Persona 4 The Animation Episode 20 Part 1_2 1139.jpg Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: Arena Characters